Life's Design
by xXOrtonFanXx
Summary: Sara Martin is at the height of her career and has an amazing fiance backing her up all the way. What happens when in the most important match of her life she injures her self severly? One Shot!


**So I have never done a one shot so I hope you like it! This is for futureWWEdiva2011.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

I can't believe today has finally come. For the past month I have been anticipating this day with pure excitement and joy. Nothing can bring me down from this day. I have an amazing fiancé, the best friends anyone can ever ask for, and I am about to break Trish Stratus's Women Championship reign tonight.

When I hit my finishing move the Argentine Slam on my good friend Beth Phoenix and here Justin Roberts call me the new WWE Women Champion I am going to cry tears of joy. I have had all of the titles you can ever imagine, but the one thing I want more is to have a record breaking win, and tonight at Night of Champions, I will win.

"Hey Sara, what are you thinking about?" His hand ran across my back before he sat down next to me. Those blue eyes got me every time, I am so lucky to be marrying him.

"I'm just thinking about tonight. I have worked so hard for this Randy, I just can't believe everything is finally working it's self out. I never once thought that I would be the top Diva of the WWE and getting married to Randy Orton? How often does that really happen?"

"Hopefully not often because I want to marry you, and only you." His soft lips kissed the front of my forehead.

"Sara, this is your ten minute warning." I smiled and thanked the man before turning back to Randy.

"I'll try and hurry to see you after my match; I want to wish you good luck before yours." He nodded and got up when I did.

"I love you Sara, good luck, be safe." I nodded and kissed his lips.

"Always." I walked to gorilla and stretched out my arms a little and did some leg lunges. Beth walked over towards me with a smile and _my_ championship.

"Good Luck tonight, I'll be sad to see it leave, but you deserve it." I gave her a small hug before I smiled.

"Thanks Beth." Before I knew it my music was playing and I heard Justin Roberts announce me right as I made my little entrance.

The match was off to a good start. The crows seemed to be enjoying and I know the competition was great. I got slammed down once before my abdomen started hurting. This pain is re-occurring but I pushed through it. Beth whispered Glam Slam kick out in my ear. This was going to be right before we finished.

Beth did her finisher on me and to everyone's surprise I kicked out. I then told Beth moonsault knock down, which meant I was to go on the top rope but before I could do it Beth would knock me down, she would then try to do her finisher on me but I would counter with my finisher and end it.

After slamming Beth down, I slowly made my way to the top rope. As I was about to jump off Beth hit the ropes and tried pulling my leg down. My body went flying backwards instead of forwards and my head crashed on the stairs and then my body crashed to the floor.

I was in complete and under pain. My vision was blurred and everything around me sounded muffled. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The pain was unbearable and I didn't want to move. The one thing I did hear was the ringing of the bell and something that sounded like still Women's Champion.

After that everything went black. The pain went away and I felt like I was floating. All I could think about was waking up. I needed to get up and go get that title. My eyes fluttered open to the bright lights of a sterile white room. Randy was next to me calling for a nurse and I just didn't understand what was happening.

"Randy, what happened?" I asked as he kissed my hand over and over again.

"You hit your head off the stairs and crashed into the ground. You are in the hospital." Before I could respond a doctor came in and flashed a light in my eyes.

"Miss Martin, you gave us quite the scare." He said pulling up a seat on the opposite of the bed as Randy." This doctor had gray hair with a black goatee. He looked like he was in his late sixties.

"Am I going to be alright?" He asked and he looked down at his chart then back up to me.

"Well it seems that you suffered a concussion, also you fractured your sternum, when your head collided head on with those stairs it sent a jolted movement on your sternum. There is also something I would like to discuss." I nodded and he continued. "Have you had any abdominal, back, or neck pain lately?"

"Yes, why?" He set his chart on the table next to me and folded his hands.

"When we were performing some tests we came across that a part of you sternum is lower than it should be, this is called xiphoid process. The xiphoid process is the lowermost portion of the sternum, or breastbone. It is the small, tapered piece of bone that projects downward from the point where the two sides of the ribcage meet in the middle. Since it is so exposed, the xiphoid process is susceptible to fractures, in which it breaks off from the body of the sternum. Such damage to this bone can be caused by any blunt trauma, such as a blow to the chest as occurs during contact sports or in a vehicle accident, or in your case when you fell and landed on those stairs. Situated in the very center of the chest, the xiphoid process can be located shortly below the nipple line in the space where the bottom most ribs meet. As it descends a short distance into this middle space and therefore is unprotected by the rib cage, and also because it lies so close to the skin, a blow to the chest can easily damage the process or break it off all together. The latter injury is considered very dangerous, not because of this bone's function it serves as an attachment site for the diaphragm muscle and for the rectus abdominus muscle in the abdomen but because the broken piece of bone can easily punctures the heart, which lies immediately behind the sternum." I barely took in what he just said. It was a whole lot of rambling then something about puncturing my heart.

"What does it mean for my career?" I ask and he looks very apologetic.

"Well normally we can stabilize it with steroid injections, but because of your career it seems that all of the blows to your chest in the past have worsened it. We caught it very late. We can still do something to help but returning to wrestling would be like committing suicide."

"So that's it? My career is over?" I shook my head and the tears were flowing down my face. The doctor left the room and Randy joined me on the bed and I cried into his shoulder. How could I be at the top of my game at one moment then finished the next?

* * *

I walked out of gorilla slowly and painfully. My music was blaring and the crowd was cheering me on. It's been two weeks since I have been at a live performance. It's been two weeks since I found out I had to retire. It's been two weeks since the depression started.

"Thank you for that amazing welcome." I said as I spoke into the mic in the middle of the ring. "Now I'm out here to talk about something really serious. I've been in this company for ten years. Those ten years have been the best time in my life, I have been to so many great places and met so many amazing people but I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for all of you." I was getting chocked up. How was I going to tell thousands of people my career is over without crying?

"Now Mr. McMahon has allowed me to come out here and talk about the news I found out the day after Night of Champions. It seems that I have something called Xiphiod process. This process exposes my sternum and has a great risk of my heart being punctured. Unfortunately they caught it really late, but they did catch it, so now I am going to get some treatment and hopefully make a full recovery. The bad news is, if I want to make a full recovery that means I am going to have to retire." The arena filled with boo's and it made me smile but the tears were about to fall.

"I really want to thank you all for everything; I wouldn't be here without all of you." My eyes let a few tears fall and I heard the overwhelming cheers and "thank you Sara" chants. I was about to speak when his music played. I smiled and wiped away the tears as Randy walked down the ring in his ring gear.

"Now since its Sara's last night here don't you think it should be a celebration?" The cheers filled the arena and Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in as all of my friends walked down the ramp with balloons, presents and they had all of these party hats on.

Matt (Zach Ryder), Nick (Dolph Ziggler), Ron (R- Truth), Kofi Kingston, Tony (Santino), John Cena, Stephen (Sheamus), A.J., Beth and Nattie (Natalya) were all smiling and hugging me as they entered the ring. The put the hat on me and we actually had a great time. We got the crowd into it and I thanked everyone again before Randy helped me out of the ring and escorted me away from the ring one last time.

Once the cameras were off I was crying hysterically. I couldn't believe that my career was over and I will never get it back. It was either my life or my career and a part of me wanted my career more. I know that's horrible to say but it's what I thought.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Beth asked as she fluffed out the train on my dress.

"Ready as I'll ever be." It's been nine months since I retired from the WWE. It was horrible at first. The pain I was in was unbearable and it was physical and emotional. There were two things that kept me going, Randy and my friends. They were always there to pick me up and they never let me fall again.

Today though is the day I have been waiting for, for the past two years I have been anticipating this very day. The day I marry the love of my life. It is taking place on a beach in the Bahamas' with our closest friends and family. Nattie and Becky, Randy's sister, are my bridesmaids and Beth is my maid of honor. Nate, Randy's brother is his best man, followed by John and Stephen.

It's so simple but romantic. The sun is setting and I just want to scream the 'I do's' now so I can just start a new life with Randy. He has been my rock through this though. Without him I don't know what I would have done. I will be traveling with him because I have nothing else to keep me occupied at the moment.

I also have the best news in the world to tell him. I'm eight weeks late and due at the end of January. How my life has changed, I have gone from top WWE Diva, to being married and pregnant all within a year. Maybe this injury was supposed to happen, so my life can officially begin.

* * *

**So what did you think? Pleaseeeeee Reviewww!**


End file.
